Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2016
00:00:54 works on the SU wiki tho 00:00:55 hm 00:01:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:01:12 sorry 00:01:15 man my thing was fucking up 00:02:04 Can't you just do that thing you do where you give a user afmin rights so you can abuse them for code? 'XD 00:03:18 lol 00:03:35 you think you can help Lenhi or no 00:03:44 I will temp you for a few minutes so you can fix this 00:12:27 RIP Dead Chat much? 00:12:32 /Lumpy, what now? 00:12:33 You realise I am just a bot and not actually someone you can talk to 00:12:40 /Lumpy, fuck you 00:12:40 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 00:12:41 Asshole 00:13:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:13:30 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:14:17 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:14:26 o/ Ally 00:15:20 I can try and help @Sandgar 00:15:21 :0 00:17:29 okay 00:18:26 Go for it man 00:26:13 well It an't working 00:26:14 blah 00:26:25 works now 00:26:33 sometimes Common.css doesnt work 00:26:41 so I put the new code in Wikia.css 00:26:43 and now it works 00:26:50 Thought so 00:27:07 but I trusted the more experienced coder 00:28:27 well, all that matters is that we got it hidden now :b 00:29:58 well 00:30:04 I can remove your rights right now right 00:30:23 ye, it's all done 00:30:46 it still shows on mine 00:30:48 but what ever 00:31:54 try doing another cache refresh 00:33:19 i did 00:33:22 I will see tomrorow 00:33:26 rn it not a big deal 00:34:22 well just keep trying since it works now for my browser at least 00:35:27 okay 00:35:31 if you say it works 00:35:32 I belive you 00:37:23 Glad I could be of help 00:37:32 hopefully it'll display properly soon 01:06:31 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:07:03 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:16:18 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:19:15 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:21:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:16 Heya Bella Heya Ally, welcome to HTF 01:23:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:25:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:30:49 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:31:21 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:31:51 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:31:58 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:32:49 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:32:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:33:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:33:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:41:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:47:53 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:49:47 o/ 01:50:14 I just noticed the beaver is in pain 01:51:30 Really? 01:52:44 I'd already noticed 01:52:52 *I 01:55:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:56:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:58:18 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:58:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:58:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:58:59 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:59:03 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:59:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:59:33 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:00:00 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:00:30 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:00:42 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:01:01 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:01:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:01:12 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:01:20 back 'vomit 02:01:47 on the chat screen it says more than 4 people are here 02:01:57 Hi Pixel 02:01:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:02:19 hi fuller house hi steviedot 02:02:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:02:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:03:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:03:48 Wb FullerHouseFan01 02:03:49 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:04:19 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:04:19 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:05:18 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:05:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:06:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:06:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:06:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:07:01 come htf fanon wiki 02:07:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:07:44 chat 02:07:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:08:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:09:00 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:09:30 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:09:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:10:04 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:10:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:10:20 but, you are on htf fan wiki 02:11:00 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:11:09 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:11:11 where are they going 02:11:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:39 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:11:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:12:17 icecritic left 02:12:28 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:12:38 Wb Deadly 02:12:55 deadlydark is on undertale too! 02:13:02 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:13:03 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:13:09 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:13:33 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:13:38 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:13:47 Wb FullerHouseFan01 02:13:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:13:49 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:14:06 deadlydark, everybody's doing an RP except priscilla and josh. 02:14:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:14:19 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:14:49 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:14:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:15:27 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:16:07 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 02:16:16 . 02:16:20 o 02:16:38 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:16:57 whats wrong with fuller house fan 02:17:04 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 02:17:55 Idk bad signal maybe 02:19:31 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:19:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:22:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:27:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 02:28:06 Wb Bella 02:28:25 Thanks 02:28:55 Oops gotta go 02:29:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 02:29:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 02:30:09 Aww bye 2016 06 29